


Inedible Cakes and Flawless Muffins

by an_asuryampasya



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Birthdays, Damascus arc-ish time, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, LOLOMG before Zolf would be terrible at baking and of this I am certain, Oscar however, a baking king, a bit sad in the beginning, a wilde week 2020, birthday wilde!, obligatory 'a baKING if you will' tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_asuryampasya/pseuds/an_asuryampasya
Summary: A Wilde Week 2020 Day 3 - Feast | Hunger | Treats
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Inedible Cakes and Flawless Muffins

Oscar placed the tray of cooling muffins on the platform and inspected them. They were flawless. Of course they were. If there was one skill he had perfected after multiple crumbly pancakes and suspiciously purple attempts at flavoured bread, it was the art of following recipe instructions. Leaning back against the platform, he bit back a sigh. He may have given in to the cliché of baking for himself on a birthday spent alone, sleep-deprived, and working- but he would _not_ follow it up with a dramatic sigh as well.

Well, that was it, he supposed. Once they cooled, all that would be left was eating a few, and then figuring out the least awkward ways to find people to share the rest with before they spoiled. Poking one lightly and watching it slowly regain its shape, he felt the weariness creep up on him again. He wasn’t sure what he had expected to get from his little baking adventure, but he’d certainly hoped for more than this… nothingness. Nothing changed, and nothing would. He was still Oscar Wilde, exhausted and over-worked, alone in a new country where everyone considered him either an irritable grouch or annoying and smug. He left the kitchen mentally ticking off muffins on his to-do list. There would be time enough for wallowing in self-pity when he lay awake in bed with nothing to do but memorise his ceiling later that night.

Just as he was about to prepare to leave for the mayor’s office, he heard a knock on the front door. That was odd. People only visited him at the office, and no one but the office mail staff who forwarded his letters here was even supposed to know where he was staying. Given that the mail arrived hours ago, whatever waited behind that door could not be good. He cautiously approached the door and peered through the peephole, already prepared to cast a freezing spell. Looking through, he couldn’t see much except something bright pink. He took a deep breath and forced his mind to cooperate as he weaved the illusion of a closed door. Then crouching so he’d hopefully be out of the way of any spells triggered by opening the door, he pulled it open just a fraction- only to find himself looking right into Hamid’s bright eyes.

Wilde stood up and quickly cast Prestidigitation on himself and smoothened back his hair before opening the door fully. Plastering on a lazy smile and leaning in the doorway, he dropped the illusion.

Hamid jumped when Wilde suddenly appeared out of thin air and the next moment lowered his hand once he realised he had a finger pointed at Wilde. Azu yelped and Sasha acknowledged Wilde with a fidgety nod as she stood in the wide doorway alongside the rest for once. Wilde grinned at the lot of them but any chances of a suave opening line were ruined when Grizzop cut him short with a “Yeah, yeah. It’s your birthday and we’re here ‘cause Azu insisted. Now drop the smirk and move! I need to put this box down so we can get on with this.”

Wilde put on an affronted look as he stepped aside to let the goblin enter carrying the messiest cake he’d seen yet. He raised an eyebrow at Azu who looked back guiltily and Hamid patted Wilde’s thigh as he passed him with assurances that while they may not be the best of bakers, the cake was almost definitely edible. Wilde looked back at the door for a beat pointlessly waiting for Sasha to follow before realising she’d already slipped in. Closing the door and trooping after the party, he couldn’t quite stop the smile growing on his face. That cake was definitely no longer edible no matter what Hamid said. But perhaps he had someone to share the muffins with after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, turns out following instructions is a skill Wilde may have picked up but not me. xD  
> It has belatedly come to my attention that Wilde Week is running in November, but eh, cake can be eaten whenever!


End file.
